Story02: What You Cant See
by BabyLioness
Summary: my second fanfic.
1. Chapter00

**Story02:** What You Can't See  
**Anime:** Gakuen Alice  
**By:** BabyLioness

**Disclaimer:  
**This is the first and only time ill say it, so don't sue me when you don't see this on future pages…  
**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE  
**Thanks for reading.

Author's notes:  
_This is my second FanFic. My first was 'In More Ways Than You Know' Check it out if you want. Maybe neither are as good as other peoples but please review and ill try to improve.  
__For now I hope you like this story.  
__**BabyLioness**_


	2. Chapter01

**Story01:** What You Can't See

**Anime:** Gakuen Alice

**By:** BabyLioness

Author's notes:

_First chapter up! _

_I came up with this about the same time I did with the other, just that I took ages to actually type it up._

_Also I will probably take ages to update, since **1**-I'm lazy, **2**-I might forget and **3**-I'm not a really good author. _

_Hondone gomenasai!!_

_Oh, and most of this text was copied form the first one so don't be surprised. But not the story of course. That's against the rules. Now…on with the story! Another NatsumeXMikan FanFic!_

_**BabyLioness**_

**Chapter01: A Scary Dream and A Weird Thought**

.:MIKAN:.

**_Too much fog…can't see anything…a hand reaches out…a voice calling out to me…who?_**

'_HELP ME…'_

…_**who are you?...why do you need my help?...where am I?...what's going on? Why can't I see you?...**_

Then the darkness comes. It swallows up the hand, the voice and it reaches out for me…

_**Fire…hot, hot fire…it burns…help…help me, somebody…HELP!!**_

I scream and wake up.

"That dream again…fog, voice, darkness, fire…what could it all mean?"

In a way, those didn't scare me, not really. It was the laughter that really sent chills up my spine. I swear, just before I woke up, I heard maniacal laughter which even now, I can hear, echoing loudly inside my mind.

I shudder.

"Am I going crazy?"

I check the cock. 6:30…6:30!? Way too early to be up.

I pull a face.

"No way, am I going back to sleep now"

…_**not with those dreams-no nightmares still lurking around.**_

So instead I dress myself and go down to the school kitchen for a snack. Most of the students were still asleep but a few are awake.

"ohayoo, minna-san."

"Mikan-chan! Ohayoo."

They sounded surprised. Who wouldn't be? _I _was _early_, _really _early. I put on a big smile, all thoughts of my dreams gone. I was early! Then I chatted with some people.

_**Dear grandpa,**_

_**I had those weird dreams again. **_

_**But at least something good actually came out of it! **_

**_I was _early,_ real early._**

**_Hey, anyway who _was _that person in my dream, dreams? _**

I thought as I walked into class.

**_I mean, a hand and voice has to have a body attached to it, right_**?

I thought of a floating hand and a disembodied voice and started to freak out.

_**But then again, that voice…it sounded deep, kind of boyish and kind of…muscular…**_

I blushed as I realised what I was thinking.

_**Eeek!! Noo…what am I-**_

"So you've been having dreams of a guy lately…"

.:NATSUME:.

That idiot just came in. For once, she's actually early.

"So you've been having dreams of a guy lately…"

Koko said thoughtfully. I looked over at her. She was blushing madly.

**_She's been having dreams of a guy? Who is he? I'll burn him to death! How dare he! She's _my_ Mikan!!_**

I thought fiercely.

**_What the hell? What am I thinking? When was she ever _mine_? Why do I even care?_**

Thankfully during all this, I kept my face indifferent, unreadable. But then _he _looked at me. Koko, that guy with the mind-read alice. Also the guy with a gigantic grin plastered all over his face.

"oh really, Natsume-san, you don't care?"

Instantly, she looked at me with a confused look on her cute little face.

_**Huh? Why the hell did I just think that?**_

"Don't care about what?"

I nearly blushed, nearly. That was very…cute. Koko's grin just got bigger and bigger. I glared at him.

.:KOKO:.

Kami-sama, those two are hilarious! They should just realise they like each other, geez! But I don't want to get burned so I'll shut my mouth.

Then Mikan does that 'cute' look again.

I can't help it. I burst into laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahah!!"

He glares at me then he smirks.

"Ahahaha-huh? Whats that smell?"

Then I realise my hair's burning. Mikan puts it out and I hear someone's thoughts…

_I really want her to know how I feel, and hat she feels the same way, but-_

I start to grin again, **_but? _**I think.

_-but I don't want her to feel pain…_

The grin starts to fade.

…_I don't want her to know I'm actually a dra-Koko! Don't read my thoughts!_

I reel back in surprise. He sounded really angry and a bit…sad?

"Ruka, lets go."

"Hai, Natsume."

And they walk out, leaving me with a half finished word.

"dra-?"

* * *

Authors Notes:

hello, heres the final whole chapter thank very much for your comments...**glenda23**,**proffesional** and **Tsubame Sakura**. im sorry if this has confused you. its becuse the chapter parts were uploaded from diffrent computers. because my moniter's beinf fixed so i have borrow someone elses computer. but thank you very much for even reading my fanfics even when you knew that i was a very inexperianced newbie.

**BabyLioness**


	3. Chapter02

**Story02:** What You Can't See

**Anime:** Gakuen Alice

**By:** BabyLioness

Author's notes:  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finally the second chapter's here !! O.o sooo sorry that it took so long. i had writer's block. also it might get confusing and a bit wierd, cuz im making it up as i type. im glad some of yous liked it and hope you like this chapter too.!_

**_BabyLioness  
_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter02: Natsume-My True Form**

Nighttime. And a very dark night too. But to him, this darkness was comforting. It was his cloak of shadows. Something that hid him from the wrongness of his actions. He didn't need to face this truth. Because he was difffrent. When once he was a heart-breaker, wanted by females and males alike, now just a glimpse of him would send terror into those who were unlucky enough to see him, terror into their heart and soul.

Mind-numbing, Horrible terror, and for him painful. To see those he had trusted and once loved turn away because of his true form.

Now he was free of those thoughts, for now he could soar high, spread his wings and fly. The dark storm raging below, hid his form and he could do whatever he wanted hidden away from those frightened eyes.

_**...even Ruka...**_

Even he turned away. The one who first started to befriend him in his 'other' form. Ignoring the rumours and the way he was forcibly rejected, he started to befriend him.

**xXxFlashbackxXx**

A storm raged outside. Like this one. Yet less violent. Lightning flashed through the window. Illuminating two standing figures in the small room. They stood there, the raven haired boy looked emotionlessly at the other. The 'other' had blond hair and he was glaring at the other, speaking words, slowy becoming audible.

"...why...Wny?..Why do you never join in, never take a hand offered to you..why do you never ask for help, and when you have...have bruises that big, you expect me to believe nothing's wrong??!!"

"..."

" Answer me, damn it! I want to help you! Can't you see that?? Tell me what's going on!"

The dark-haired boy now stood up. His bangs covered his eyes as he spoke.

"...Ruka..."

The blond looked at him in surprise. This was the first time he had heard Natsume, call anyone by their first name...

"...You..you don't want to be my friend...When i finally show you, you wont want me there anymore..."

"...Na-Natsume..."

"...Turn away before it's too late..."

"...why...why do you think i'll turn away when i worked this hard to try to help you? Why do you think im going to desert you, when i have just offered you my friendship?"

Ruka was giving him friendship? How ironic. Didn't he hear rumours? What they said? Didn't he hear that he didn't want to be befriended?? This was why he didn't have anyone especially close. He didn't want anyone this close, they'll just get hurt.

_**...so it had come to this...well, then i'll have to take more...violent measures...**_

Soundlessly he walked towards the blond. it was time to prove the rumours...though it pained him to hurt someone, if _he _found out, they'll be more hurt.

"Natsume?"

he advanced towards the blond. A fist lashed out...

"...!!.."

He gave no reply for the wrong he had just done.

"..."

Ruka looked up at the other. Then he stood up and powerfully punched him in the face.

This time, Natsume was truelly wordless.

_**this is the first time they actually...**_

Then a hand appeared, it was Ruka's. And he grinned. _Grinned._

"Need a hand?"

_**...Nogi...iie..Ruka...**_

The hand was offered out to him. He looked at it,at him and again at the hand. He didn't take it. He grabbed it and flung Ruka some distance away. Then he stood up by himself.

"...again i offered a hand, and again you flung it away, literally."

Ruka had stood up, he was wiping the small trickle of blood that had appeared out of the corner of his mouth. A blur of colour and Natsume was on the ground. He touched his face where a tiny bruise had formed. And slammed his body into Ruka's.

"-ugh!"

Then he responded by grabbing his arm and twisting it. Natsume said nothing, untwisted his arm and tripped him. Ruka stood up and...

Neither of them knew how long the fight lasted but they fought for a very long time until both collasped from exhaustion. During the fight words and thoughts had run through natsume's head.

**_...Damn rich kid...hn...it's been awhile since i found someone worthy_ _to fight..._**

Now he lay one floor and looked at the ceiling. Again a hand appeared. and Again it was Ruka. He was still panting slightly from the fight. But said nothing as Natsume silently took the hand and and was helped up. he recalled Pesona's words, the Ruka's. And then his own thoughts from not too long ago.

he smirked. It was too late. Persona had failed. Despite his attempts to make him a loner, this boy had earned his forever trust and loyalty.

**xXxFlashbackxXx**

Until now..

Just now...he had accidetly let Ruka see his true form...

**xXxFlashBackxXx**

he was injured from his last mission...something about obtaining data from a dangerous man. And he was hurting badly from the man's Alice, which was metal. There were cuts on both sides of his legs and arms, in which blood was gushing out. As he watched, the pale skin started to turn a reddish colour. Scales started to form.

_**Shit! Not now! Someone might see!**_

he looked wildly around. Wings sprouted from his back, unfolding themself as they went. His body became longer. too late, he sensed someone's Alice. His uniform started to rip. The scales, spread from his arms and legs to his body, his torso and neck, stopping only at his eyes, nose and mouth. Smoke started to emerge from his nose and flames licked the ground as he opened his mouth. His body was now at full length. A rustle in the bushes, a tail whipped out from behind him and his hands clawed at the ground, long nails sharp as diamonds glinted. His head protruded two horns and His teeth had many long sharp teeth. A foot appeared. And a voice asked

"Are you okay? Don't worry i will help you..."

The person stepped out. Blond hair, blue eyes. it was Ruka. Then he caught sight of the 'animal in trouble' and his eyes widened, his mouth formed inaudible words. Natsume didnt need to hear. he had _seen _enough. The boy was frightened. Ignoring the pain of when he stood, he spread his wings and flew up.

But he could still see the boy's terrified eyes in his head.

**xXxFlashBackxXx**

But at least...he didn't let him know it was him. Because if he did, that boy might let it out by acciddent, and then it'll be all over the school...he remembered that time...++they had known...the obvious dislike...the frightened looks of when he was a boy...the untrue rumors...the mistrust in their eyes...tension...fear...

_**NO! Dont think that now...these people don't know, so for now...for now...i have some comfort...in knowing SHE doesn't know...**_

Oh yes..._she..._she meaning the annoying girl in his life, the loudest, most obnoxious, most incredibly stupid, and most _special _ girl in his life. For her, he is more careful in his missions, avoiding death each night so that the next morning, he may see her smile...that smile that takes away the suffocating darkness, the one that almost makes him want to smile back, or in his case smirk.

She...Mikan Sakura...

He smiled inside

_**...aka. Polka Dotted Panties Girl.**_

A girl sat up in bed, again woken by the same nightmare.

_**fog and fire again...what could it mean?**_

She had deliberately avoided the 'laughter' bit. It was too freaky.

_**...and who?**_

She stood up, wrapped herself in a blanket and stepped out of her room into the hallway. There, there was a balcony doorOo and she sat on the bench there, which had appeared from nowhere.

_**the wind feels great tonight, the storm is finally gone. im glad the lightening woke me up...that laughter..**_

she shook her head to get rid of the sound. then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. red scales flew past her vision, wings...long leathery wings protruding from the long body...fire blew forward from a long tongue...

_**eh..? ehhhhh??!! **_

__

_**Could it be a ryou???**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

_There. Chapter02. Actually pretty depressing..anyway i still hope you liked it. My friend loved violence and wanted to see abit of it in my stories.so i did this. to me sounds really wierd. cuz Natsume and Ruka fighting? wow..._

_...theres alot of flashbacks. i told you it will turn out wierd...i typed it up on the spot. So kinda made it up as i went... and im also very sorry it's soo long...took me ages to type. a whole morning and afternoon. i never know what to do when i make it up on spot..._

_ here, i don't know how to do violence. but i think i made a mess of it...let's just say in the end, no-one was killed, but they had a few bruises and both learned not to mess with the other, ok? or something like that i love drama.o.O_

_OoLike in that episode where Ruka was blackmailed into playing dodgeball on Mikan's side...i think ... anyway, there were pictures taped on all the walls of hallway and he was standing on balcony, looking at the huge image projected by Yuu...i think --'' sorry i got really short term memory (yes, i really do)_

_Sooo, have you guessed what 'animal' he is?? And who? ok, that ones obvious. --'' _

_++for that bit there, i was going to have another flashback of when they knew...but i didnt for three very obvious reasons, _

_1)it would be too long a chapter_

_2)way too many flashbacks_

_and 3)you'll know startight away what Natsume 'is'._

_But then again you robably already know. ...oh well, even if you don't you soon find out. Maybe in the next chapter i dont know...also you can research the japanese word for it... there you go! thats your homework for today. XD_

_but isn't my desrciption enough? eh..i dont know. you comment and tell me what you think it is also, it's pretty obvious who that character is...who else had bad dreams about fire? iD ... yes. her._

_Coming Soon: Chapter03_

_**BabyLioness**_


End file.
